criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Barrel of a Gun
The Barrel of a Gun is a case featured in Criminal Case as the twenty-third case of the season. It is featured as the fifth case set in the Amore Square district of Aurelia. Plot After the player and Silvano learned from Chief Aleiso of a shooting that had broken out through Amore Plaza, the duo rushed to assist the medics and emergency services to find a murdered victim among the injured, who they identified as mobster heir Valentino Panzica. They then suspected mobster family head Alphonso Ferrari, the victim’s lover Alessandra Ferrari and the victim’s father Vittorio Panzica. After they found out the victim’s secret spot at a secluded river, they suspected the victim’s brother and ALEA weapons expert Vito Panzica and mobster Vincent Panzica. Later they had to stop Alphonso from beating Alessandra senseless before the team went on to arrest the victim’s uncle, who was earlier revealed to be Valentino’s biological father, Vincent Panzica. Vincent denied involvement in his son’s murder but finally cracked under the pressure and guilt and confessed. He explained that he never meant to kill Valentino and it was an accident. Vincent told the duo that he accidentally shot Valentino during the gunfight. Upon realisation that he’d shot his son, he tried to get help but it was too late and Valentino died. During his trial, Vincent confessed he was filled with remorse for his actions and would always feel guilty. Judge Rodriguez, angered by the gang war, sentenced Vincent to twenty-five years in prison for the accidental murder and participation in the shooting. Afterwards, Alessandra came to the station with a gun to her head. The player and Silvano calmed her from killing herself but she then threatened to shoot them if they didn’t let her flee. They soon found her gun at the plaza that also had fingerprints belonging to Alessandra’s father, Alphonso. He said that he thought Alessandra’s grief would drive her to get revenge on the Panzica family. Silvano and the player then found her at the victim’s secluded river spot, where she explained that she was sorry for everything and that she really loved Valentino. Silvano then encouraged her to go to his burial, in which she agreed to do so, under the disguise of clothing and the aliases of a Panzica. The player also joined Vito in finding Vittorio’s criminal files in the Panzica home, which they sent to Cal. Callum had discovered that Vittorio had his henchmen cause so-called accidental deaths in the city’s prison. The duo then went to arrest Vittorio for orchestrating the murders. After all of the events in the case had transpired, the team swore to make sure no further tensions in the burial for Valentino Panzica happened. Summary Victim *'Valentino Panzica' (found shot dead among the shooting) Murder Weapon *'Handgun' Killer *'Vincent Panzica' Suspects Profile *The suspect is a marksman *The suspect owns a collie *The suspect eats spaghetti Appearance *The suspect wears a fleur-de-lys brooch Profile *The suspect is a marksman Appearance *The suspect wears a fleur-de-lys brooch Profile *The suspect is a marksman *The suspect owns a collie *The suspect eats spaghetti Appearance *The suspect wears pinstripe Profile *The suspect is a marksman *The suspect owns a collie *The suspect eats spaghetti Appearance *The suspect wears pinstripe *The suspect wears a fleur-de-lys brooch Profile *The suspect is a marksman *The suspect owns a collie *The suspect eats spaghetti Appearance *The suspect wears pinstripe Killer's Profile *The killer is a marksman. *The killer owns a collie. *The killer eats spaghetti. *The killer wears pinstripe. *The killer wears a fleur-de-lys brooch. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Amore Plaza. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Burning Wood, Food Cart) *Examine Food Cart. (Result: Golden Watch) *Examine Golden Watch. (Result: Initials; New Suspect: Alphonso Ferrari) *Confront Alphonso about the shootout. (New Crime Scene: Panzica Home) *Investigate Panzica Home. (Clues: Handbag, Drinks Globe) *Examine Handbag. (Result: Locket; New Suspect: Alessandra Ferrari) *Inform Alessandra about Valentino’s death. *Examine Drinks Globe. (Result: Wine Bottle; New Suspect: Vittorio Panzica) *Tell Vittorio about his son’s death. *Examine Burning Wood. (Result: Handgun) *Analyze Handgun. (09:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Handgun; Attribute: The killer owns a collie) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a marksman) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Secluded River. (Clues: Victim’s Wallet, Picnic Basket; New Suspect: Vito Panzica) *Examine Victim’s Wallet. (Result: Folded Photo; New Suspect: Vincent Panzica) *Talk to Vincent about his nephew’s murder. (Attribute: Vincent owns a collie, Vittorio owns a collie) *Examine Picnic Basket. (Result: Golden Ring) *Examine Golden Ring. (Result: Engraving) *Ask Alessandra about her plan to marry Valentino. (Attribute: Alessandra is a marksman) *Confront Vito about joining the gunfight. (Attribute: Vito owns a collie and is a marksman) *Investigate Plaza Fountain. (Clues: Box of Bullets, Pocket Watch) *Examine Box of Bullets. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats spaghetti) *Examine Pocket Watch. (Result: Symbol) *Analyze Symbol. (03:00:00) *Confront Alphonso about his death threats. (Attribute: Alphonso owns a collie and is a marksman) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Panzica Desk. (Clues: Cigar Box, Plastic Pieces, Faded Paper) *Examine Cigar Box. (Result: Ashes) *Analyze Ashes. (06:00:00) *Confront Vittorio about poisoning Valentino’s cigar. (Attribute: Vittorio owns a collie, eats spaghetti and is a marksman, Alphonso eats spaghetti) *Examine Plastic Pieces. (Result: Toy) *Question Vito about his sibling rivalry. (Attribute: Vito eats spaghetti) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Romantic Poem) *Question Vincent about being the victim’s father. (Attribute: Vincent is a marksman and eats spaghetti) *Investigate Romantic Hideout. (Clues: Wedding Ring, Flower Pile) *Examine Wedding Ring. (Result: Threads) *Analyze Threads. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears pinstripe) *Examine Flower Pile. (Result: Bullet Casing) *Analyze Bullet Casing. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a fleur-de-lys brooch) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Love is Blinder than War (5/6). (No stars) Love is Blinder than War (5/6) *Stop Alessandra Ferrari from killing herself. *Investigate Amore Plaza. (Clue: Discarded Gun) *Examine Discarded Gun. (Result: Serial Number) *Analyze Serial Number. (03:00:00) *Confront Alphonso about giving his daughter the gun. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Secluded River. (Clue: Alessandra’s Wallet) *Examine Alessandra’s Wallet. (Result: Photostrip) *Check on Alessandra Ferrari and see how she is doing. (Reward: Burger) *Ask Vito Panzica about how they can accuse his father. *Investigate Panzica Home. (Clue: Locked Safe) *Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Files) *Examine Files. (Result: Criminal Files) *Analyze Criminal Files. (06:00:00) *Arrest Vittorio for causing deaths in the prison. (Reward: Mafia Fedora) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Aurelia Category:Amore Square